Due to an increasing demand for technology that is both electrically efficient and environmentally responsible, there exists a need to develop technologies that address the cooling of environments such as Data Centers or other IT operations, thermal stress test chamber, or a Logistical Delivery Transport truck. In refrigerated trucks or trailers which commonly transport sensitive food products, refrigeration failure can be costly in terms of food spoilage and business disruption. Excursions in temperature or outright failure may be catastrophic in the biomedical field. For example, the destruction of a limited supply of special vaccine, stored under very low temperature for emergency protection of the general public, is highly undesirable.
Similarly, in the telecommunications, information storage and exchange industries i.e. Data Centers, there is an increasing need for reliable cooling of racks of servers in these environments. A failure of the cooling equipment can lead to failures in the servers, which can mean downtime for mission critical software and hardware failure for customer web application software. In the electronics stress testing field, reliable environmental simulation chambers need to achieve very low temperatures to properly test their loads/products. Additionally, back up cooling systems may be needed to supplement existing conventional cooling systems. These chambers may need to support a temperature range from room temperature (25 degrees C.) down to a cryogenic temperature as low as −150 degrees C.
Given these technological requirements and specifications, there has been the introduction of the requirement to be environmentally responsible with the use of electrical power and to reduce the carbon footprint of these operations. This need to reduce electrical power consumption in the controlling of heat in an environment and replace that consumption with a renewable resource has given way to the embodied concept of flow control of a cryogenic element for removing heat.